


You Are Gonna Carry That Weight

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, RenAo Week, ren's being a dog, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he can take control of it but then there are other days where he allows it to get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Gonna Carry That Weight

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of RenAo Week: Habits.

Aoba never had any regrets when it came to Ren.

How could he when the man was now one of the most important people in his life? How could he when he was met with bright eyes and a flash of white when lips part to allow a smile? It was near impossible to find anything to[backtrack](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#) upon on when he found himself caught in a tight embrace that radiated the scent Aoba had come to be familiar with as a ‘nice’ scent.

However… there was one thing he found himself sighing deeply upon.

He did well in weaning Ren from many of his habits, from the occasional bark to clutching things in his mouth to sitting patiently by the doorway in a position so much like a puppy that Aoba near cooed at the adorable mannerism. Though he had to put his foot down at that eventually and tell Ren to simply sit on the couch and watch television or rest upstairs in bed with a book. 

And even then, there was one habit he could not yet clear away.

Seated on a cushion in their [shared bedroom](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#), Aoba flipped idly through the magazine he had taken from his bed. Legs had moved from their spread position to a criss cross fashion, lips poking out as a small melody left him. He was so engrossed in the reading and such that he did not notice the [door opening](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#) and footsteps carefully being led to him.

Not until he noticed the long legs that stop short of his figure did his eyes stray from the book to peer up at the owner of said limbs. A greeting would have been spoken if not for the twirl of a heel and lowering position which gave way to what exactly the other was doing. 

“W-Wait– What are you do– Ren!” 

Ren has no issue in seating himself on Aoba’s lap, toes curling a touch as he makes himself snug. A bit of pink muscle does poke from the former canine’s lips, an [unconscious](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#) action he had yet to fully comprehend doing. Aoba grits his teeth at the press of weight, knowing full well that the difference between the small little dog he knew well over the years and the near six foot man that now made himself cozy. 

A toss of the magazine he read would follow a deep sigh, “Ren..”

“Yes?” A glance over the shoulder would follow the other man’s response. 

“You’re not a dog anymore.” 

“I understand.” 

Aoba did eye him a moment longer when he said that, pointedly narrowing his gaze a smidge and even flickering it from curious [features](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#) to the bottom nestled comfortably on his lap. 

“That means you can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what?” 

“Y-You know what I mean! This,” A gesture to said bottom once more, “Sitting on me like you used to when you were an AllMate. You’re heavier than you used to be, so I can’t exactly handle all that weight like I used to.” 

Realization is slow but it does seep into sober features, then it becomes faint embarrassment as he makes his way off Aoba’s lap. 

“I’m sorry, Aoba.” He starts, “I suppose that is the one habit I cannot just let go of yet. It always was comfortable resting there, so I acted upon it as if nothing changed at all.” 

And in his view, things did change but not all the little things. 

It’s hard for Aoba to lecture the other further as he did in other habits, what with the way Ren’s gaze had fallen[downcast](http://crystallinemilkyway.tumblr.com/post/116973359974/you-are-gonna-carry-that-weight#). Digits inch forward to comb through wild locks of midnight blue, gentle in their routine as he allows a small reassuring smile. 

“It’s just a habit, yeah? It’ll take a while for you to grow out of, but I’m sure you can do it.” 

Ren seems to find such encouragement in those words and a smile of his own is offered as he leans into the touch. 

“Thank you.” He says, “But would it be alright to do something else?” 

A curious blink from Aoba is given then, accompanied by an arch of brows as his petting does pause a little. “What’s that?” 

Not a moment sooner does Ren adjust himself and rest his head on Aoba’s lap, far less of a burden than his entire body. The subject of this new affection blinks at the sudden change, cheeks blossoming with a faint touch of rose as a stumble of Ren’s name is spoken. The man would only look to Aoba after he was as comfortable as he was a few minutes ago, features softer as they show another smile. 

“Is this fine?” 

Aoba huffs at that, cheeks puffing out a touch and giving a soft ‘why you’ before his hand finds its way to short locks once more and ruffles it with renewed vigor,  much to Ren’s chagrin, which only furthers his grin. 


End file.
